In Times of Doubt
by dreaminsapphire
Summary: The four thrones of Narnia are each being threatened and it is up to the Kings and Queens to protect their country. Will they be able to face the trials Aslan gives them and survive?
1. Chapter 1: Calumny

Summary: The four thrones of Narnia are each being threatened and it is up to the Kings and Queens to protect their country. Will they be able to face the trials Aslan gives them and survive?

_Disclaimer: Once I owned Narnia, and it was mine to do with whatever I wanted… But then the lawyers found out and well here we are._

**A/N: So I'm trying something new for this story O.O I know! This story starts in the middle of the story then flashes back to different events. It should be at least interesting if nothing else.**

"…God is faithful, [He] will not allow you to be tempted beyond what you are able, but with the temptation will provide the way of escape so that you will be able to bear it."

(1 Corinthians 10:13b HCSB).

Chapter One

Edmund

I am kneeling down in a panic and trying to stop the blood. There's so much of it and I have never been much good at this sort of thing, but there is no time to go for help. The arrow had appeared out of nowhere and I know it was aimed at me. If it were not for brave Philip I would have been struck in the head. He fell to his knees now and I knew that the tip could have punctured his lung. I can only think of one thing that might help so I grab as much moss as I can from a rock nearby and press it hard against his side. "Come on Philip, you're not dying today." I mutter under my breath. He is gasping for air and I cannot even imagine the pain he is in at my expense. I try to think back to any of the healing courses that I had been forced to take back at Cair Paravel. Alithia had told me that equine injuries whether in a horse, unicorn, or centaur where some of the most challenging to treat when it came to heat of the moment decisions. I examine the deep wound and know what has to happen next. I prepare myself as best I can, but I'm terrified.

XXXXX

It hadn't seemed like such a daunting task when I stood in Cair Paravel saying my goodbyes with Lucy.

"Ed, I know that you will worry about me, I'll worry about you too, but I think I can handle a few diplomats until you get back." Lucy smiled at me, her blue eyes shining. This would be her first time to stay completely alone at the Cair for any period of time. _Well not really alone, I mean she'll still be surrounded by a thousand servants, but still while the negotiations are going on… _I wished more than anything that I could refuse to leave in order to protect my sister, but I knew that my country calls and I needed to defend her.

"I'll just be two hundred miles away, Lu, you can always send a Gryphon or a Pegasus or something fast and I'll come back before you know it."

"I know you will. Now, brother dearest, you must be off to see what troubles have arisen in our fair western border that is yours to command and protect." She smiled at me once more and I gave her a faint smirk in return.

XXXXX

I look around me for something, anything, to help stop Philip's pain, but there's not much I can do for him without risking further injury. "Alright Philip, you're going to have to breathe carefully for me, I'm going to take the arrow out. It'll be all right." He didn't make much response but I felt his side tense in preparation. "Okay, one, two-" I pull as hard as I can until the tip comes out. Thankfully it didn't break.

"What happened to three?" He asks breathily. This is a good sign. Talking means breathing, breathing means his lung wasn't punctured. I smile at him.

"I thought I'd spare you the suspense. How do you feel? Can you breathe?"

"I think I'll be all right, it needs binding but I think it will heal."

"It would be better if I could stitch it up, but Alithia hasn't taught me that yet and we don't have the right equipment."

"I'm sure I'll be fine Edmund." He struggled to get to his feet and I gave him some space in case he fell.

"We should probably take it easy." I suggested noticing the way his jaw clenched and his ears flattened as he stood.

"Not until I get you out of here. This wood is clearly dangerous." He was right of course. We would have to find somewhere to make camp for the time being until we could figure out what happened to the rest of the small company that had joined us to investigate the disappearances that had been occurring in the west. Based on what had almost happened here my bet was that their situation was none too pleasant either.

XXXXX

"Promise me you'll take care of Lucy until I get back." Peter had said as he mounted his horse.

"You know I will." I reassured him. He was always such a worrier. "Promise me you'll come back in one piece."

"I always do." He said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, is that wound in your arm forgotten already?" I knew this would get a rise out of him.

"It was hardly even a scrape. You know I can take any Calormene any time."

"Except apparently the one who stabbed your arm." I laughed.

"Hey, he did not." Peter pushed me, which really wasn't fair, I mean he's on a horse. I stood back up and there was a sudden solemn expression on Peter's face. "Goodbye Edmund." He said quietly.

"Until the battles are over." I replied as I always did when he left without me for war. He nodded his head then prepared the troops to head to the North.

XXXXX

Philip's pain is clearer then he realizes. I am currently carrying the supplies we brought with us across my shoulders, but even without the added weight he is limping every other step. I would ask him if he needs a rest but he is determined to press on until he believes we are safe. Stubborn horse. The bleeding in his side still hasn't stopped and I honestly cannot remember if that is a good sign or bad. All I want is to get as far away from the Lantern Waste as possible. Luckily the sniper doesn't seem to have followed us… I hope I didn't jinx that.

"Philip we could rest for just a moment, I think it would be good for you." I coax.

He barely responds and keeps moving. It must be painful to keep _him_ from talking. We have barely gone another ten feet when I hear a noise. I listen and once again hear a howling noise. _Aslan help us now._

**Thanks for giving this a shot. Do you like the story so far? Is the format too confusing? Did you have anything else to say? If I get three reviews I may post the next chapter today too. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Coup de Main

Summary: The four thrones of Narnia are each being threatened and it is up to the Kings and Queens to protect their country. Will they be able to face the trials Aslan gives them and survive?

_Disclaimer: Once I owned Narnia, and it was mine to do with whatever I wanted… But then the lawyers found out and well here we are._

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing so far. Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter Two

_One Week Earlier_

Susan

The sun is fast sinking in the sky and I know that if I'm still out in the dark of night there's a good chance I won't see the morning. I was completely alone in a part of Narnia I did not well know… that is if it was still Narnia.

XXXXX

I had been riding to Archenland with a small contingent of well trusted Narnians at the request of the good King Lune, who had sent word that the recent Calormen attack had left his army too weak to send forth the envoy to Cair Paravel for the negotiations that were to be held there in two weeks time. Instead he had insisted that I come and stay at the palace with him where I could learn the needs of my country's southern ally and spend time with his young son, Prince Corin. This in itself was not an unusual request from Lune as his wife had died and the seven year old prince had formed a sort of bond to me, and I did not mind.

Our traveling party was merry and the trip was very relaxed for the first three days of travel. I had chosen to pack lightly and there ended up being a total of twenty Narnians accompanying me. I rode on a grey mare, though not a Talking Horse that so common call Narnia home, she had served me since early on in my reign as Queen.

It was the evening of the fourth day that trouble began to arise. The horses were skittish as was our resident tracker, a Dog by the name of Nica.

"What has the horses so worked up?" A faun who was behind me asked. Nica put her nose to the ground and circled around us.

"It's hard to say for sure, the smells around here are very tangled because there is so much passage between the two lands. The horses may be hearing something behind us or smelling something I am not, not to say they have better noses of course, just that they are more likely to pick up on the difference between bad humans and regular travelers. It's a hard skill really-"

"Thank you, Nica." A leopard called Tao cut the hound off in mild agitation. Nothing sets off the Cats of any size more than a Dog going on and on about smells. I tried to hide my laughter at the two who almost always had a constant fight between them. "Perhaps we should make camp here." Tao suggested.

I looked around the rest of our party and none of them seemed too inclined to oppose. "Fine then, camp shall be made here and we shall carry out tomorrow morning." They smiled and set about making a fire and preparing for the night.

XXXXX  
I wish more than anything I at least had my dear horse. She at the very least would make me feel less alone. Wandering down a strange path on foot with no idea where you are is less than desirable at the best of times. I know if I stop and think of what all has happened I will start to break down so I keep moving, breathe in, take a step forward, and breathe out. There is still blood on my hands and I'm not completely sure how it is not mine. I try not to think about what I have seen.

XXXXX

They came in the dead of night. Our camp had been silent for a few hours and the fire had burned out. At first there was the soft clanking of metal. I awoke to the sound of a strange voice right outside my tent.

"Which one do you think she's in?" The low voice asked and I knew in a second they were referring to me.

"How should I know?" The second voice was higher but still a masculine voice. There was a sound of shuffling around outside and I held my breath. My heart was pounding in my ears and I wondered briefly what had become of the guard we had set up. Suddenly there was a loud noise and then all at once the sound of metal clanging. It was not long before the rest of our camp was awake and I grabbed my own bow and arrows and exited the tent.

Sending up a quick prayer for protection to Aslan I shot an arrow and it downed one of the men. I could not assess how badly he was injured because in the next instant another man ran up to me with a sword drawn. He would have grabbed me had it not been for Tao ramming him off course. "Run Susan, run!" The male leopard screeched as one of the men raked him with a dagger.

For a moment I froze in uncertainty. I could not flee from my subjects while they were in danger, but for some reason my brain wouldn't process. A knife whizzed near my arm. This was beyond bad. I knew I had no choice then, my being there would cause all of those tasked with guarding me to fall to certain demise.

XXXXX

I wrap my traveling cloak tighter around me and wish once more I could build a fire. It is too risky and I know it. I am hidden in a crevice of a rock outcropping and trying hard to fight against the incoming cold. It is unseasonably cool for summer and all I can think to do is hide until either help comes or I find a way out of this mess.

The stars are nearly blacked out by a thick cloud cover and I miss the warm summer nights lying in the garden with Lucy and watching as she looks for the Leopard and the Ship and each of the friends of the sky as she likes to call them. I smile faintly when I see the Lion's Tail, a particular favorite of ours. I miss Lucy greatly and can only hope that I will see her again, for at this moment I'm not sure I will ever get home.

XXXXX

I ran until I could no longer hear the sounds of the battle. There had been at least a dozen of these others that had attacked our camp and I worried at how many casualties my own party had taken. I knew each and every one of them would gladly give their life to protect mine, but no one had ever guessed that it might actually come to that.

I walked now and I was completely unsure where I was headed but what I did know is I wanted to distance myself from those intruders as much as possible. I saw a rock that I thought resembled one I had seen not five minutes past and wondered if I was going in circles.

That was when I first saw the blood. The remainder of the camp had been torn to shreds and there was nothing left except for the fallen of our party. I choke down a sob when I see the body of Nica lying on the ground. There are others fallen as well and there is nothing more I can do for them besides close their eyes and sprinkle a bit of dirt on them for lack of means to give them the proper Narnian funeral. I saw a quick prayer over each of them and ask forgiveness for being the cause of their death. There are seven bodies in all. I wonder briefly what has become of the others but know that I must move on from this place, so I start walking.

The sun is fast sinking in the sky and I knew that if I was still out in the dark of night there's a good chance I wouldn't see the morning. I was completely alone in a part of Narnia I did not well know… that is if it was still Narnia.

**So we get a little more action now. What do you think? Leave a review please. They inspire me to write much faster.**


	3. Chapter 3: Abject Devastation

Summary: The four thrones of Narnia are each being threatened and it is up to the Kings and Queens to protect their country. Will they be able to face the trials Aslan gives them and survive?

_Disclaimer: Once I owned Narnia, and it was mine to do with whatever I wanted… But then the lawyers found out and well here we are._

Chapter Three

Peter

I am getting quite frustrated with the constant setbacks of this campaign. Every turn we've taken has gotten us into deeper trouble in the North. I and a small group of the army that includes Oreius, the Centaur general, have been wondering about this flat wasteland for months now. I'm surprised we haven't reached the border of Ettinsmoor by now. It seems each day of this crusade has led us further from the truth behind these strange attacks on fair Narnia.

XXXXX

Less than I week ago I was sitting at my desk poring over the odd reports that kept coming in from Narnia's Northern border. "What news have you, Sire?" Oreius asked as he entered my study.

"More of the same I'm afraid." I was rather fed up with these mysterious reports that had been filing in from the North. "Only this time it seems an entire town has been burned to the ground." I rubbed my thumb and forefinger around the bridge of my nose as I tried to think.

"Survivors?" The simple word was something he knew that I would understand immediately. Over the course of the last few weeks five towns had been attacked. At first it seemed mild; a flown rock, or small fire, but this report showed there was nothing left. There were no survivors.

I shook my head sadly and looked into the Centaur's dark eyes. "I know what you're going to say 'it's not my fault, I didn't attack these towns'… but they're mine to protect… and it has to be my job to protect them."

"This is all well said, Majesty, but I fear the wisdom behind your setting out again so soon after your injury against the Calormenes not a fortnight ago. Your brother and sister need you here-"

"The army needs me too."

"The needs of the army are for me to decide, and the army needs you to continue to heal."

"I've healed plenty! Honestly all that fuss about a little scratch."

"Have the healers told you how bad it was?"

"Only several times a day since." I groaned at the reminder.

"You know better than to go against them." The General smirked.

XXXXX

The very ground itself of what used to be a thriving farm town is covered with ash and ruble. It looks to be the works of Ettins, those cruel giants that call the North their home, but something still seems off. The Ettins have held a tentative peace with Narnia for just over a year now, mostly anyway.

The other captains all seem rather uneasy as well in this strange place. There are boulders strewn about and smoke still billows up from various places. There is not a sign of life here other than our own troops, not even the dumb beasts seem to be around. It is an eerie feeling. Whoever is causing this has a deliberate plan of attack that seems to ensure death to its victims. This is truly brutality at its most basic.

The horses that we brought with us all have a panicky look and don't seem to want to be here at all. Oreius and I seem on the same wavelength about this place and call the troops out of the destroyed town.

We have barely started moving back to our camp when it starts to rain, just adding more to the misery of the day. We slowly trek onward though. The visibility is alarmingly decreasing which gives me now amount of comfort what so ever. I'm just glad that Lucy and Edmund are safe at the Cair and Susan should be safely with King Lune by now.

XXXXX

I knew that this would be tough when the army called for me to lead this campaign. Oreius had still insisted I was not ready, but we both knew there was no safe way for me to stay out of this. "You will not do anything outside of my command, you will not be leading your own battalion alone, and most importantly if you do anything stupid I'm turning you straight back to the castle." Oreius had promptly informed me. It had taken some work to get him to agree to my leading this campaign but we had finally reached a sort of compromise. "And one more thing Wolf's-bane," he said with an odd smile on his face.

"What more could you possibly add?" I asked with mock annoyance.

"Alithia is coming to monitor you." I stopped in my tracks.

"You told her to monitor me? I won't ever get to leave my tent! She'll make sure that I don't even move my arm the whole time."

"Now you know that's a bit of an exaggeration, she'll let you feed yourself." I had to fight the urge to retaliate, but fighting the Centaur general who also taught you everything you know about fighting usually doesn't work very well. "Come, she's the best healer the army has and you can't deny she'll be invaluable anyway." I nodded to the truth in that… but it didn't mean I had to like it.

XXXXX

The walk back to camp seemed longer than it was going to the site. I wondered if the rain was really slowing us that much. It was then that I started to see the signs. Fallen trees, muddy footprints and last of all the Giant.

The beast was densely compact and apparently dense of mind too (most giants are) since we walked up nearly behind the brute and he didn't even notice. One of the Leopards let out a growl and Oreius led the war cry as we fell on the Giant. He lifted his club high, but by the time he swung we had circled around and cut his legs. He cried out in pain fell to his knees. The club slammed into the mud narrowly missing a young fox.

It was short work from there killing him. Luckily he seemed to be alone, and yet I couldn't help but feel uneasy that he would be so far south of their usual home. Something was certainly amiss and I was determined to find out what. The people of Narnia would be avenged.

**This is my first attempt at Peter so I hoped you liked it. Alithia is borrowed from LadyAlambielKnightofNarnia with permission as a few other characters who will make appearances will be from time to time. Sorry to those of you I promised to update on Thursday. I will try very hard to update every week, promise. Thanks for reading and please tell me all you thought about it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Assemblage

Summary: The four thrones of Narnia are each being threatened and it is up to the Kings and Queens to protect their country. Will they be able to face the trials Aslan gives them and survive?

_Disclaimer: Once I owned Narnia, and it was mine to do with whatever I wanted… But then the lawyers found out and well here we are._

Chapter Four

Lucy

I cannot explain how much I am starting to appreciate Susan's overly (if not annoyingly) organized system. Today there are seven envoys arriving for the long planned for negotiations that will try to solidify the shaky peace that has existed between the countries surrounding Narnia. This of course was set up before the Calormenes led an unprovoked attack on Archenland that injured its army severely. If Peter had not led his troops to stop the supposed 'rebel' band who knows what would have happened to our lovely southern neighbor.

Everywhere Dryads, Naiads, Centaurs, and Talking Animals of every type where running back and forth in Cair Paravel trying to prepare everything for our visitors. There were so many little things; the Sisemaalians had to be kept far away from the kitchen and thus the wine, the Galmans required no signs of the color green for whatever reason. Susan would have known all this and had it mapped out. I mean she did leave me a map, but somewhere along the way that seems to have disappeared too.

"Queen Lucy," a young Birch nymph approaches me, "do the tablecloths in the dining hall need to be cream or ecru?" She held in her hand a swatch of the two colors and in my frazzled state I was unsure which was which.

"They should be-"

"Queen Lucy, we can't find all the pillows set aside for the Lord of the Seven Isles."

"I thought we had those moved-" I tried to answer all the questions as they were thrown at me.

"Queen Lucy!"

"Queen Lucy,"

"Queen Lucy," They all started speaking at once so that I couldn't think any more.

"Excuse me, pardon me; listen up!" Suddenly a voice cut through all the others. Each of the women promptly shut up at the demand. "The Queen will take each of your questions one at a time in an orderly fashion. I know we only have a few hours but you need to focus." I don't know when I've been so happy to hear Katerina Alambiel's voice in my life. Each of the Narnians lined up and presented their problem and I dealt with them as best as I could. This was so much to handle without any of my siblings for support.

XXXXX

The night before Susan left she was running over the details of the approaching arrivals. "And you have to remember that you cannot leave Kat and the Sisemaalians alone in the same room for now." She reminded me for the umpteenth time.

"I know Susan; I've only been working this out as long as you." The words came out harsher then I meant them, but that's the thing about words; you can never take them back.

"Lucy, it will not do to get angry around these people you'll only risk causing a war and goodness knows that the boys are worse than you." Something about the way she said this just caused some of my patience to run out.

"I know that Susan." She paused and looked me in the eye. None of our arguments were ever heated, but the few we had seemed terrible to me.

"I know you mean well," was all she said.

XXXXX

Kat draws me back to her when she hands me the one thing I've needed most over the last few hours. "Where did you find it?" I ask with relief in my voice. In my hands is the book that Susan has compiled over the last year of how to plan for this huge undertaking.

"We'll just say that finding it wasn't the problem and leave it at that." I wondered briefly what Kat could possibly mean by that but I let it alone for the time being.

"Your Majesty," yet another page came running up to me.

"Yes Phyla?" I turned to the young spotted owl.

"It s-seems that th-there is an envoy here." She was still in training and had a bit of a nervous stutter when addressing my siblings or myself.

"Do you know which one?" I asked in concern since they were not supposed to arrive for hours yet.

"It is the emissary from Calormen, Majesty." This displeased me since it meant I would have to deal with getting them settled and accommodating them uninterrupted. It's not that I don't like them, but well we shall say they are extremely needy… and cocky.

"Great, that's just what we need." Kat muttered. She of course has not had the best experience with the Calormenes… or diplomats in general for that matter. I smile to reassure her.

"At least they might get settled and leave us alone I while." I suggest. We make our way to the Northern Gate of Cair Paravel. The shipping port nearest hear lies about twenty miles north of the actual castle so the Calormenes arrive with the flourish of caravans and litters and a grand parade of people. I believe that one of the Tisroc's sons may be a part of the group so I prepare to handle anything that might come. The Princes have proven to be rather spoiled for the most part and each of them has a particular obsession with Susan which I find completely disgusting. I suppose that is one grand thing about her being away to Anvaard for the time being. However I am not looking forward to welcoming all these people here alone.

"We welcome thee to Cair Paravel, the humble central power of the fair country of Narnia and wish that peace hath atendeth thy journey unto Our fair land. It is an honor to host such a marvelous event to bring peace and prosperity across the realm that we find ourselves neighbors in. We ask thy forgiveness for the absence of Our sister fair Queen Susan the Gentle, and Our royal brothers High King Peter the Magnificent and King Edmund the Just as they are unable to attend the council at this time. If there is anything that We or our servants can do to make you more comfortable please bring it to attention." There was a general murmuring amongst the dignitaries as they considered the absence of both Kings and the Queen, but I could tell that in their own way they each settled themselves to deal with me.

I know that many countries, the Calormenes in particular thought me to be just a child Queen, but I was sure that I would be able to handle them… Aslan willing anyway.

XXXXX

"Peter why do you have to go?" I asked after he revealed that the supposed skirmishes of the North where much more involved than we had all originally thought. He pulled me close to him and Susan pulled around me as well.

"I promise you I'll come back Lu. I always have." He smiled tentatively.

"This time seems different." Susan said wearily.

"Well the timing's not ideal, but you all can manage." He said softly. Edmund who had been standing aloof for most of this interview came now and hugged Peter, something that was unusual for him to instigate. It nearly brought me to tears as I worried about what could happen to Peter. I knew he was in Aslan's paws though.

XXXXX

The next few hours became filled with the arriving parties and their placement and all the running about to and fro to try to appease all the guests. Most of the ambassadors where tolerant of my sibling's absence, a few demanded what could be so important as to draw them away, but almost without mishap they were all taken and settled in for the night. The Calormenes, Sisemaalians, Galmans, Lone Islanders, Terebinthians, Luithians, and Hettians all arrived that evening leaving only a few countries to arrive in the morning. There was nothing more I could do but pray I had words to say that would calm everyone and not provoke them.

**Sorry about the wait on this one, but it's finally here. Please let me know what you thought. My updating schedule may be a little rocky the next couple weeks but after that I plan to do weekly updates as I can. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle

Summary: The four thrones of Narnia are each being threatened and it is up to the Kings and Queens to protect their country. Will they be able to face the trials Aslan gives them and survive?

_Disclaimer: Once I owned Narnia, and it was mine to do with whatever I wanted… But then the lawyers found out and well here we are._

_A/N: Phonetic spelling of a different language will be in parenthesis after the quote in this chapter._

Chapter Five

Peter

There had been three whole days of inactivity. Ever since we killed the giant we have been searching for signs of any of his party since giants rarely travelled alone. One of the gryphons circled around and landed near me.

"What news have you, Kerub?"The majestic creature bowed low to the ground before answering.

"It seems that there is a group of giants not thirty miles hence, sire." He answered with concern in his onyx eyes. I thought this over. It would not do to aimlessly attack them.

"What where the exact numbers?" Oreius asked as he undoubtedly crafted a course of action.

"I counted no less than five and twenty, General." He made a slight circular motion with his head that gryphons are apt to do when they are contemplating something.

"You have a plan forming then?" I could tell that Oreius had timed his question so as not to interrupt Kerub's train of thought.

"Yes sir, but it may take some time."

"We have two days before they are likely to discover us." I said. Kerub just nodded his head with determination in his eyes.

XXXXX

Back at Cair Paravel I had been wandering the halls late the night before we left. It was then that I accidentally overheard Oreius having a private conversation with Katerina.

"Oreius, you will come back won't you? I still need you as my shield." She said simply.

"I will always be your shield Katerina Alambiel. Just not always from so near." He smiled at her. "I may be gone for a long time now, and I need you to promise to try and behave yourself."

She paused a moment. "I can _try."_

"I mean it Sepphora, if I hear that you endangered the council in any way I will personally order Ardon to march you straight up to Ettinsmore where I will personally monitor your every move."

She groaned a little at this idea.

"Tuulea will also watch over you as well the remainder of the army that is present, but you can count yourself lucky that I'm taking Alithia with us to make sure Wolfs-bane doesn't injure himself severely somehow." It was my turn to groan. They both spun around at my unexpected intrusion.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I said softly.

"It was nothing top secret or anything." Kat said laughing it off.

"Why is it that Kat's the one staying here as Lucy's 'guardian' again?" I laughed.

"Hey! I am quite good at keeping you four out of all the trouble you get yourselves into!" Kat mockingly retorted.

"Oh, we get ourselves into it is it? Who exactly was the target of all those Witches over the last few years?" Even Oreius smiled a bit at that.

"You two are terrible." She said as she tried to hide a smile.

XXXXX

I looked over my small contingent of troops one last time to be sure everyone was ready. We were hardly a full platoon, but I trusted that Kerub's plan would work. He had split up the different parts of the army and let one be led by the General, one by each of the captains, one by me, and a he was leading a group of gryphons and birds and the like. It seemed all and all a fair plan and I prayed that it worked.

Our scouts had spotted the group of giants just a few miles away and my company was headed directly for them. I knew that the others were scattered around the field in various locations and I could only hope that the sparseness of the trees would not make this plan fail.

It feels as though everyone is holding their breaths. After what seems like an eternity we hear the low whistle of Kerub that signals the start of the first attack. He and his winged squadron will swoop down first with rocks and try to distract and scatter as many of the giants as possible. I count until I hear the cry of Oreius and his troops on the other side from us. I can hear him charge with all his might as he rushes the unsuspecting villains. Thirty seconds. The next charge starts in on the giants as well.

Two more companies move forward before it's my turn to lead in. Ten more seconds. I take a deep breath. Aslan protect us. Let us vanquish the evil that has come. Five seconds. This is it. These beasts will be brought to justice. "FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!" I yell as I charge into the battle.

There are some already dead who have been crushed by the giants but for the most part the element of surprise has done us well. Kerub's force has blinded a few of the giants, but that seems to make them more dangerous as well as easier to take down. I angle my horse out of the way of a blindly swung club as I ready myself for the attack. Riding in I slice across the giant's legs, to which he lets out a painful cry. Again I swing my sword at his knees as I ride a circle around him. He falls to the ground and I stab him just to be sure he won't be returning to the battle. The numbers of injuries our forces are sustaining are climbing and I know that this has to be decided soon. My shield arm felt like it was on fire and I blame Oreius for making me take a heavier shield two months ago. I know that I've probably reopened the wound that I got fighting the Calormenes. If the giant doesn't kill me Alithia and Oreius will.

One of the satyrs charges toward a giant. The Giant brings his club in a sweeping motion that flings the satyr up in the air. I gallop my mount to behind the giant and run my sword into its massive leg. He spins around and raises his club high above his head. I narrowly miss the impact that shakes the ground around us. A Cheetah charges the giant and causes him to twist around looking for the cause of his pain. I slice his leg and he tumbles to the ground and the Cheetah and I run to avoid being flattened.

More of our troops are falling at least in injury and there are still at least a dozen giants on the field. I send up a prayer as one of the giants uses his hand to lift both me and my poor horse up into the air. The horse squeals out in terror as the Giant looks angrily at us.

"Прежде всего нашего народа и нашей жизни?" (Pryeʐdye vsyego nashyego naroda i nashyey ʐizni). This confused me more than anything about today. Since when did Ettins speak other languages? The brute roars and I can do nothing but watch. That's when I hear the distinctive clash of metal as two claymores are being stabbed into the Giant's legs. He came crashing down and I rode my horse out of his hand. I nod my thanks to Oreius and turn back to the battle only to find that the rest of the giants are running away from us. It's a hollow victory, but a start.

**Originally this was supposed to be longer, but it found a natural breaking point so I hope it still kind of makes sense. Extra points if you can tell me what the language is the Giant spoke to Peter. I would have added the translation, but I find it more fun for you not to know what he's saying for now. Sorry to anyone who actually knows the language if I got it wrong, I tried hard not to. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Constrained

Summary: The four thrones of Narnia are each being threatened and it is up to the Kings and Queens to protect their country. Will they be able to face the trials Aslan gives them and survive?

_Disclaimer: Once I owned Narnia, and it was mine to do with whatever I wanted… But then the lawyers found out and well here we are._

Chapter 6

Susan

I awake with a start and realize that I have no idea where I am. I remembered falling asleep beneath the stars and then nothing. The pounding in my head is certainly no help. I feel tears forming as I remember what had happened to my guard, but I hold back the tears; crying will do me no good right now. I am under some form of shelter I can tell by the lack of light anywhere around me. I try to move just to a kneeling position, but I get dizzy and lean back. Fighting the panic I slowly try to get a bearing on my surroundings. Peter and Edmund always say that was a good thing to do when deciding your next move. I know there is a wall to my back and it feels rough like a cliff or- or a cave. That would explain the darkness everywhere, but how did I end up inside a cave?

In flashes it came back to me. _I had been wandering on the path to where I thought would lead me back to Narnia or to Archenland, I was never sure which direction I was heading. Peter said that girls should carry a compass in our heads but Lucy always said our heads where already filled with something. I had seen two men walking in front of me a way, they were not carrying anything which looked like it could be traded nor did they seem to be hurrying to get anywhere. I thought them strange so I left them alone as I could. Slowly I realized they had been walking with me an awfully long time and we never seemed to be getting to any near towns. _I try to remember what happened next but instead of a memory my head just pounds more strongly.

I was drugged. I realize without panic. I try to force my brain to work through my possibilities now. Obviously I am uninjured… mostly, so I can count on staying that way at least for the time being. Slowly I attempt standing once more. I do not make it far because I have been manacled to a stalagmite in the cave. At least I think that's what the bats had told me the ones coming from the ground where called. Either way I am stuck.

So I didn't just end up in this cave; someone put me in here. I am sure I should be panicking more but I am unable to make myself feel true terror. Yes this situation is bad, but I know that panicking will help nothing yet. I would save that for later. I can barely see in my hands in front of me but there is some odd orange light coming from somewhere behind me. A lantern, someone must have come here to light it. And someone would come back surely, but that was not something comforting at all.

I wonder where I am because as far as I am aware almost all the caves in Narnia are either not very deep or they are made by dwarves. This one did not appear the latter due to the lack of excavation marks as well as the utter silence that could never be found amongst dwarves. So the question remains where am I?

**This one's really short but let me know what you think… Also what do you think should happen next? If I'm feeling nice I'll try to release the next chapter tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7: Commencement

Summary: The four thrones of Narnia are each being threatened and it is up to the Kings and Queens to protect their country. Will they be able to face the trials Aslan gives them and survive?

_Disclaimer: Once I owned Narnia, and it was mine to do with whatever I wanted… But then the lawyers found out and well here we are._

Chapter 7

Lucy

Despite all of our (and by our I mean Susan's) worrying things have gone off well so far. All of the attendants of the countries arrived safe and sound and were tucked off to their overly prepared rooms. I try my best to tiptoe through the dark hallway of the castle knowing my guard will not appreciate my sneaking around in the middle of the night. I can't sleep. In part I know it is because of my sibling's absence, but my mind is also full of worries about tomorrow.

The summit officially starts tomorrow and I am the last of the royals all of those diplomats will be expecting. I've been told time and again by my diplomacy teacher that I will do fine, but still I've never had to handle something like this on my own and in such short notice.

I am just about to reach one of the staircases when I see a candle at the other end of the hall. I jump back realizing how strange it would be to see a queen wandering about in her dressing ground and press myself into the thick fabric of the curtain that is hanging in front of one of the many windows of the palace. The form approaches their feet softly padding as they continue. I hold my breath as I realize it is one of the diplomats from Telmar.

Newly founded and quickly struggling the Telmarines where an angry offshoot of Calorman. I did not want to be seen by him. He slowly continued on his way only pausing for a moment in front of me. I am not quite sure what business he would have in this area so late at night, but I will have to wait until later to investigate this.

* * *

The next morning I'm waiting rather impatiently to be announced to the assembly for the opening statements. I was a bit nervous because honestly I know I'm the last of my siblings that the ambassadors expected to be officiating right now, and having nearly a dozen last minute rules and turns of phrase being shoved into your head the moment before you are going to make a public announcement is more than a little innerving. I keep calm though, because I know my poor tutor means well as do my swarm of extra dressers and valets. With my siblings gone they tend to circle around me.

I walk under the archway and wait while I am formally announced to the waiting representatives. Of course they read my full title which takes what feels like ten minutes just to pronounce. Sometimes Narnians can go a bit overboard with titles; although we are nothing compared to the Calormenes. Finally I am allowed to walk forward into the grand council chamber. There is a wide open center area surrounded by rows and rows of seats separated by country. On the north side of the room four thrones sit, representing each of us (the real thrones of course being in the throne room) and in front of it a wide set of stairs that leads to a more simple throne with an ornately painted wooden dais set up in front of it where I would be seated as long as the rest of my family was away.

Edmund's gavel that was traditionally used when he was presiding over court sits at the podium and Peter had his formal seal placed next to it, effectively giving me the power to run the delegation. I hope more than anything that Edmund will be back soon, he had only been supposed to be gone about two weeks and three had already passed.

"Friends, ambassadors, and fellow diplomats, we wish to welcome thee unto the official opening of our peace meeting. Once more we wish to apologize for the unexpected and untimely absence of our brothers High King Peter and King Edmund as well as that of our gentle sister Queen Susan. As many of you know our brothers the kings where called away due to emergencies of state within our borders that had need to be attended to posthaste. Our brother King Edmund has agreed that the agreements must not be delayed on his account and would propose that the original schedule remain intact." There is a murmur that runs throughout the room. I am sure that some are questioning my skill as a diplomat in light of my age, while some are likely agreeing that it shall be much easier to take advantage of the youngest queen. "Narnia will now hear the opening statements." I announce then back slightly away from the dias.

The assembly continues to break out in discussion and it is a moment before anyone addresses the public. A natural silence falls across the room as one of the diplomats, a man known as Sir Rollins stands. "Your Majesty," he begins with a bow, "the envoy representing the crown of Hettia stands behind your decision." He glances sweepingly at the other diplomats at the room as a kind smile breaks his round face.

"Archenland seconds this stand." The eldest of Lune's council stands.

"Sisemaal thirds."

"Motion carried." Stonebrook announces from my right. "I will personally handle any difficulties." He says and instantly a look of intimidation falls over a few of the formerly disgruntled members of the party. I know that for some this will be a challenge, but I also know that Aslan will show me how best to serve all of us.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the delay. I hope you are still enjoying it. If you have any questions or suggestions for which storyline to get back to please submit it in a review or PM. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
